


The party

by Taufer



Series: For eternity and across infinite [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taufer/pseuds/Taufer
Summary: (Teaser for a series I have in the works, including my favorite companions and a whole lot of modded fun across Nirn)"Inigo, move your fury ass before I scalp your entire body." Kaidan threatened, it was very hot and being next to Inigo was probably like laying next to a fire."I can't help it. Lucien's curled up into a ball. And knees do not feel good on my back, I'd prefer it on my chest." Inigo tried to negotiate. "This awkward position is because of him.""Lucien, move." Kaidan demanded.But Lucien was already asleep."Goddammit!" Kaidan screams in frustration.We all lay silent for the rest of the night, barely getting a wink of sleep as Serana lays comfortably in the only bed in the room.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Inigo the Brave/Original Female Character, Lady Miraak/Lucien Flavius, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: For eternity and across infinite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895167
Kudos: 4





	1. Go to stupid dungeons get stupid loot

Inigo, Lucien, Kaidan, and I had been travelling for about a month when we finally reached Whiterun. All the way from the academy of the dawn to here. It took so long since we don't really have the septims to afford carriages or horses, unless of course, one of us decides to put a down payment on it. Which is unlikely.

Night had come when we had finally arrived, I sent Inigo to the temple to get healed for a stomach ache he got from drinking river water. My healing abilities were incapable of curing his ailments it seems, an odd infection. I told Kaidan to escort him, while Lucien and I went to buy some supplies for our trip to Dimhollow crypt, entrance to something called _the_ _library of the lost_. 

"You know, I was wondering. How do you carry around so many septims?" I ask Lucien, our bard and mage. "You always seem to have more coins than is physically possible for that little pouch."

"Oh this?" He says as he waved around his signature auburn coin purse, it had little cogs decorated all over and seemed to be made of silk. It hung around his shoulder and rested above his satchel that he kept his spell books in.

"Yeah, that. To be honest where did you get that?" I asked since I know for a fact that he didn't have that since we started travelling together.

"You remember when we visited the that Dwemmer ruin around I'd say two weeks ago?" He says. "And remember those Dwemmer ghosts we ran into?" He says further elaborating.

"Yeah, the ones that tried to set us up and lead us into a trap? The ones that burned a fat chunk of Kaidans hair and nearly made him berserk?" I knew where this was going and I didn't like it. We didn't run into an arcana on our way from there, nor did we see an appraiser afterwards. The items from that dungeon were supposed to be held in a secure magic binding, the backpack Lucien was wearing was one such place. Since it's fabric was woven from a very magical thread.

"Yep those ones. Well I found one of there bodies and since you implemented the finders keepers rule into the party I snatched this off of one of them." This was most definitely not good, I implemented that rule for certain... Reasons...

Just then, Inigo had walked up to the both of us. He looked at with a crazy glare surrounding his eyes. Eyes wide and dried up vomit covering up his lower jaw hair. His eyes glowed a sickly yellow. The same color as those Dwemmer ghosts.

"Inigo? What's up?" I asked.

He lunged at Lucien and started to throttle him. He was much faster than me, probably the fastest person in all of Tamriel, so it should come as no surprise that I wasn't able to react to his sudden movement.

"Kei! help help help! His claws are like little razors!" Lucien screamed as I kicked Inigo off of Lucien and onto his back. Inigo growled and ran off further into Whiterun.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lucien said through a fit of coughs as he rubbed his neck. "Did you see his eyes? Last time I checked eyes don't glow pee yellow."

As soon as I was about to say something Kaidan ran to us, bleeding from his neck. He held his hand against it, too what I assume to be an attempt to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it, but he was putting too much and it seemed to be bleeding even more.

"Have you guys seen Inigo? Before we got into the temple his eyes went golden and he scratched me." As soon as he was finished he lifted his hand and two gashes appeared all the way from the nape of his neck to his collar bone. "Its not to deep. But uh yeah could I get a heal?" He says as he cranes his neck and closes his eyes.

"Sure, sit down." I equip my adept restoration spell and hover it over his neck. "My sister is not going to like the new scar, especially since your hair is a bit shorter. It'll be a lot more visible." I say to him to lift the mood at the fact that one of his best friends nearly slit his throat.

"Yeah, she definitely won't like this one." He says as he laughs to himself.

"Um guys?" Lucien asks.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaidan asks as he opens his eyes and looks at him. Then at the direction Lucien was looking. "Shit."

"What?" I ask as I look in the same direction as them. "Oh." At least twenty to thirty people had come up from behind a couple of buildings and surround us. All of which had the same golden eyes as Inigo. "okay, when I say go. I'll cast haste on us and we split. Lucien you go with Kaidan and find inigo. While I go and get some things ready." They nod and I wait. "GO! Haste: way of the wind!"

Right when I say that I feel wind run through my bones and jump to a nearby rooftop. I see that Lucien had teleported some people out of his way to make a path. Moving nearly as fast as me.

"Auriel have mercy." As I see how many golden eyes looked up at me.

* * *

"Kaidan wait up. phew." I say through pants and deep breaths. it looks like we lost the towns people. we had been running for quite some time. we had stopped in an alleyway between two buildings, it was cramped even for me, I couldn't imagine what its like for Kaidan being six foot ten and all.

"We only ran for four minutes Lucien." He says while looking unaffected. "Your still having stamina trouble after what? Two years of adventuring?"

"I'll have you kno-" before I could finish Kaidan put his hand up in a shushing motion.

"Hear that?" Is all he says before pulling out his signature all black nodachi.

Then I listen in and notice that familiar little ripping and tearing of air. Inigo is nearby, his mobility technique, blink, gives a very distinct sound that can be easily recognised if you've heard it before.

Everything goes quiet. Like a calm before the storm. Then a window shatters from above us and down comes a purple Khajiit, or what I assume to be Inigo because the glass blinded my sight.

"Who the hell puts windows in an alleyway?" Is all I say as I feel a boot hit my forehead and pushes me onto my bottom. "Ow ow owww"

"Lucien , light, can't see a damn thing here." Kaidan says as he swings his sword at the shadow and missing, putting a sizeable hole in the stone house.

"Don't kill him you buffoon." I say as I cast mage light and illuminate the area.

"The sheathes still on!" Kaidan yells as he tries to swing but hits the wall yet again. "Dammit!" 

Kaidan pulls his sword from the wall and changes his stance to what he calls Seigan, I never understood stances and there purposes until just now. He waited for Inigo to come to him. As Inigo came closer Kaidan to started to walk forward. And as soon as Inigo was in range of Kaidan, Kaidan at lightning fast speed raised his blade and struck down, but Inigo was even faster. He blinked through the blade and stepped on it.

"Goddamn purple piece of shit." Kaidan says as he raises his blade sending Inigo over his head and onto my side. Since the alley was so tight only one of us could fight at a time. And now he was on my side. And the most obvious thing popped into mind.

"Here, Kaidan. I need you to rub this." I say as I pull out my resonant sphere.

"You need me to what?" Kaidan says flabbergasted.

"No time to explain, just do it." I demand. "And don't stop." He nods and rubs the ball vigorously.

Inigo was patiently waiting, eyeing both me and Kaidan behind me. I spill some water on the stone floor and guide it using telekinesis, until it reaches right next to Inigos ankle then I freeze it, and manipulate it into a spike. This was all done in the matter of a second. Inigo was still able to avoid it by raising his right leg but instead got his left leg ankle pierced instead.

"Sloth: quicksand." He falls on his bottom and moves as if in slow motion. I tie him up with a simple Binding spell.

"Lucien you needed me? Did you guys fi- yep okay. Give me a hand with him. And give me a second, I need to make some preparations." Keitauka says through the resonant sphere.

"Aye aye captain" I say. 

A minute later and Keitauka arrives via rooftop. He pulls out an amulet of Arkay and stendarr. "Hold him down, exorcism is a very grueling task. Also I'll need you to release the spell bindings on him."

"You heard the boss. Lucien, you hold down his arms, and I'll hold down his legs." Kaidan says as he gets to the other side.

"Why do I have to get the sharp end?" I complain.

"Because his legs are incredibly strong and no offense, but your built like a priestess of Mara." Kaidan retorts. I was about to give him some of my mind but Keitauka interrupted.

"I'm starting." As soon as he said that he knelt down on both knees and started speaking in hushed whispers. Then Inigo started to flail about and writhe. Kaidan seemed to be fine, almost no effort required to hold his legs down. Yet for me it was like wrestling a sabre tooth tiger. 

And as soon as it started it ended. Me and kaidan both let go. Then his eyes shot open.

"What the hell? My whole body hurts. What happened friends?" He says as he sits up and rubs the back of his neck. Keitauka walked over and reached down Inigos armor earning a yelp from him and pulled at a gold amulet with a gem the same pee color as everyone's eyes.

"Next time were in a ruin, especially Dwemmer. make sure all loot goes through me." He says and sets the amulet on fire with his white flames. "This goes for you to Lucien." He says as he narrows his eyebrows into a frustrated glare.

"Yes sir." Is all I can really say.

Suddenly a couple dozen guards show up with weapons drawn.

"Jarl Balgruf would like to speak to all of you, if you'll follow us." A guard says.

"Well, shit." Is all Kaidan could really say.

"Sorry guys. I didn't know?" Is all Inigo could really say.

And Keitauka remained silent.


	2. Protector of the innocent

The guys had left me at an inn in Whiterun to go and _prepare_ , knowing Iningo and Kaidan they probably went to gamble off the money they had earned while Lucien went to go to the city library. I had asked what was I supposed to do and Lucien just handed me a journal. He told me to just catch up on current events and make sure not to mess it up. **_serana if you cause any damage to this notebook I'll tell Keitauka on you._** Like I'm afraid of that helmeted cleric of there's.

I flip through the journal to the dossier and look for the tales and songs category. Lucien was very organized in his notes.

"The groups scholar indeed." I mumbled as I sat down at a bench near the fireplace and flipped to my favorite song. "I knew it still existed."

"All the children of Nirn know the tale of the weeping priest

Travelling the lands curing people of there injuries and disease

Yet no matter how hard he tried, everyone he helped had died

He travelled the land looking for the cure his journey unclear and most unsure

From High rock to Hammerfell his soul he would have to sell

To rid the world of pain and find evils bane

Yet instead he found hate and despair for it was to much to bare

A phantom of what he once was travelling the land his heart all but dust

Floating through the wind dying everyday for committing a grievous sin."

-Key year 192 of the 4th era

"What is this about the weeping priest? He was known as the jovial one when I was a child, how odd." The song was titled _protector of the innocent_ and it had hit a cord within me that I was unaware was still there. It existed all the way from when I was a child, so it was an old song indeed, but the lyrics had changed drastically. The title was the same but the lyrics had become much sadder and seems to tell a fools tale instead of one of hope and kindness it used to portray.

I look to the notes and see that Kaidan had been visited by the weeping priest before in 140 of the 4th era when he was but a child being tortured by the Thalmor for information about his origin. That would mean Kaidan is around seventy years of age.

I look to the description of his appearance and see a drawing of a half elven beauty with skin of pale bronze and cheekbones sharp enough to cut ebony, a small straight nose with a thin nose bridge strong enough to hold the sky above. His lips were a plump yet thin and a shade of pink reminiscent of seashells. His hair was an auburn blonde that was reminiscent of the sun. they fell over his shoulders, and feathered out like a phoenixes feathers framing his face perfectly. His hair was rather puffy and parted in the middle. His eyes a shade of gold unlike any I've ever seen with green droplets on the inside.

"I've never seen eyes that color before. This must be exaggerated, for a mortal to be this beautiful. Every Daedric prince would have wanted to bed this man." Then another thought had struck me. "He's real?" I look at the eye witness accounts of those who have seen him 

All had the same description of him up until the 185th year of the 4th era, the same year that an arch necromancer took over a portion of Hammerfell and had been ruling that area ever since. The descriptions were all drastically different, with even the gender changing from witness to witness. The only thing that they had in common was that the weeping priest had a voice so calming that they couldn't help but feel at ease when speaking with them, this and that there face would reflect dead loved ones back at them.

"Creepy." The more I read about him the more I was doubting the intentions of this guy, seems like a daedric demon.

The theories sections of who the weeping priest was quite expansive. They ranged from an agent of the nine to a vampire that had denounced there gift from Molag Bal. To a man that had discovered the secret to immortality. The theories got wild.

Then one theory caught my eye, the weeping priest was actually not a single person but multiple people under different aliases but use the same song title and have the same goal.

* * *

The first _The Jovial One_ lasted from the beginning of the 2nd era to the beginning of the 3rd, no records of her song remains so we are quite unsure of what they were like. Yet evidence points to this having been a woman. As evidence of a painting existing of a woman under the name of _the embodiment of joy_. She was the one that spread the belief that children will always be happy in there presence. She was most prevalent in Cyrodiil and Elsweyr. Deceased.

* * *

"That's probably why I loved that song so much," I whispered to myself, as I wouldn't consider my childhood happy. I might tell Lucien the song so that it can be documented and spread once again.

* * *

The second was _The Enlightened One_ lasting through the beginning to the middle of the third era, he is the one that started the belief that these beings would teach children all across the world. As in his eras song it was mentioned that he was a wandering teacher that would go around teaching orphans mighty magic and how to survive. Apparently Lucien's ancestor had met this man when he was very young and taught him a spell that had been passed down the the family ever since. Most prevalent in high rock. Deceased.

* * *

"A nomadic teacher that teaches orphaned children? How kind." From what I was gathering was that so far they were great people. Heroic even. We need more people like them.

* * *

The third was _The sorrowful One_ lasting all the way to the end of the third era, he was the one that spread that sadness shall never grip children ever again in there company. Many reports also suggest that he was the only immortal out of all of these beings, as he was usually spotted in many nooses and beheaded multiple times. His song was one about loss and how to move on. Highly likely that he still lives. No affiliated province.

* * *

"Another creepy one." Even an immortal vampire would have trouble dealing with true immortals, the ones that couldn't die no matter the damage.

* * *

The forth is _The Beautiful One_ lasting from the beginning of the 4th era to the 185th year. The most well know of these beings. He embodied all the disciplines of those before him and more, and that he was a doctor. His unnatural beauty would draw awe and attention to him. Doesn't officially have a song attributed to him. He is the main reason that many believe that these people are healers. Also the only visual description we have of one of these beings. The one most commonly referred to as the weeping priest for the tears he would shed for others. Most prevalent in Hammerfell and Valenwood. Deceased? Refer to _**The arch Necromancer of Hammerfell: possible identities page 63**_ for more information.

* * *

I'll check it out after the final entry. Also _the beautiful one_? Isn't that a bit much? But if that drawing was an indicator of his beauty its quite understandable how he got the name.

* * *

The fifth is known as _The Radiant One_ and is our current protector of the innocent, he is the main reason that supports that these are beings of divine power. His ability to change his appearance has made many suspect whether these beings are truly a blessing or not. Some also say his voice is divine in every sense of the word. He also exudes an aura that is reminiscent of the sun. Is sometimes mistaken for _The beautiful One_ when referred to as the weeping priest. Last seen in Hammerfell year 192. Most prevalent in Hammerfell. Refer to _**Keitauka and Hyuna: The**_ _**Twin D**_ _ **ragons page 1**_ for more information on the possible identity of _The Radiant One_.

* * *

On second thought, that should be enough conspiracy theories for one day, I better go see what Kaidan and Inigo are doing before they spend all our septims.

I get up to go to the room we rented to put the book away but while I make my way up the stairs I hear the door slam open from the entrance of the inn and very burly cries of pain.

"Owowow my hair Kei! you fuckin ass!" I hear Kaidan shouted as he was dragged by Keitauka. His face still hidden behind his white veil, yet I could still tell his anger was at an all time high at the moment due to his lurches and sudden movements in dragging Kaidan with his right and Inigo with his left.

"He he weee!" Inigo screams as he was being dragged by his collar whilst on the floor.

"Shut up the both of you, what was the rule about drinking and gambling while on a quest? Hm? Even in your drunken stupor you can still probably remember." Keitauka wasn't just angry, he was furious. He picked Inigo up by his collar with one arm and threw him into a chair.

"Oof" Inigo says as he slouches into it. "I don't know friend, what did you say? My head is kind of split at the moment." He says before putting his head all the back and facing me. "Oh, hello Serena! Good day! Or ummm, good night?"

"Hello Inigo, looks like you guys pissed off the boss." I say worriedly as I see Kaidan getting Keitauka face ready to fight. They were both massive men, but Kaidan obviously had the weight and height advantage. Keitauka had more of a tall athletic build while Kaidan looked like his muscles would burst from his shirt at any moment. It was kind of hard to tell the musculature of Keitauka since he usually covered most if not all of his skin with clothing or armor. Keitauka was probably six foot seven and weighed around two forty. 

"Yeah, he doesn't like alcohol very much. Something about a truffle? Don't remember." He said before getting up and heading up the stairs to what I presume to be the direction of our room. "Ask him about it." He shouts down the stairs.

"Sleep."

I hear a loud clunk and slam in the direction of where Keitauka and Kaidan had there bout, I look to see what had happened only to see that Kaidan was now lying unconscious on the floor.

"Help me with him Serana please." I nod and proceed to walk over, Kaidan stunk of booze and mead and had a stench closer to dung than human roaming around him. "He was drunk riding a horse when he fell off into some horse shit. I had to clean him off with some water and wind magic. Couldn't get the stench out though sorry."

"Yeah drinking and horsing, not a good combo." I say before I pop the question. "Why do you hate alcohol so much? I noticed in our time together you always badmouth drinking and turn down all invitations of it. Inigo said something about Truffle?"

"I just really dislike drinking. It gets in the way of things." He says as he grabs his left wrist and starts rubbing vigorously. "Hey you don't mind taking him upstairs on your own do you, I have to head back to the orphanage to prepare dinner before it gets to late?"

"No go ahead, I got it from here."

"Thanks again Serana" he says before he runs away.

As I lay Kaidan on the floor I go back to the dining area, and open Lucien's journal once again, this time searching through _**Keitauka and Hyuna: The Twin Dragons**_.


	3. Reading out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan has to read aloud.

We had left Rorikstead quite a bit of time ago and were now headed to dragons bridge.

Serana, the vampire princess was enjoying the sights and seemed to be having a genuinely good time, especially when she was interacting with Kei. She was starting to warm up to the rest of us but seemed to favor Kei by a noticeable margin.

Inigo and I were doing our usual, singing and bantering to keep everyone's minds off the travel.

Lydia was silent as usual and seemed to only slightly open up to our newest member, Erik, a rookie in the adventuring world, and the youngest in the group.

Kei had allowed him to join if Erik could get the approval of Kaidan, so he challenged him to a duel. And lost without putting up much of a fight. But his effort had won over Kaidan anyway and he gave his approval.

Kaidan was acting fairly odd, he's been avoiding Serana like the plague, and he constantly butted heads with the boss, Kei. 

I didn't find out later when Inigo told me that he had snuck into Keis room to surprise him when he saw a letter. I scolded him on this. But I was curious. Turns out Keis twin sister, Hyuna the snowy Fennec, had sent a message to Kei through courier telling him to make sure Kaidan reads aloud everyday for at least an hour and to tell her if he wasn't.

Kaidan hadn't liked that and challenged Kei while we were travelling, and as powerful as Kei is, he wouldn't stand a chance against kaidan, Keis skills as a paladin/cleric only specialises in killing undead. Most of his arsenal cant even harm the living, while Kaidans blade skills and brute strength specialised in making the living into the dead. The only way for Key would win is if he put some distance between each other and used his magical bow skills. The only ones in the group before Serana joined that could go blow for blow with Kaidan was Lydia and sometimes Inigo, if he had the proper tools. Most of my spells just bounced off of him due to his inert mana resistance.

So when Kaidan challenged Kei, Serana had stepped in and fought Kaidan instead, remembering how she wiped us all out in a five vs one scenario, I dont blame him for getting completely destroyed, it was almost as bad as when he fought against a spectral dragon by himself. She's probably one of the most powerful people we know personally. Next to the ebony warrior, Hyuna, Savos Aren, Kodlak Whitemane, the beast king of Elswyr, and the King of the dead of Hammerfell.

But ever since then, Serana would pick on him every chance she got. And now Kaidan is a little sour about the whole ordeal.

As we travelled Kei stepped back from the front of the group next to me.

"Lucien, what time is it?" Kei asks as he eyes the back of Kaidans head. A slight smile on his face.

"Oh, um." I conjure my sun dail and hold it perfectly still with telekinesis. "It seems to be twelve fourteen boss."

"Kaidan, it's time." Kei says the last part in a sing song manner. Kaidan turned around and glared at Kei. "Remember, page four of beggar."

"Why can't I just read in my head? What is the point of this?" Kaidan asks as he puts down his fur backpack and shuffles through it looking for the book. I had lended it when Kei asked.

"Because you promised my sister that you would read her favorite story to her the next time you see her. I don't know why you promised her that when you cant even read out loud in the first place." Kei said, seeming to get frustrated. 

"Dammit, it was a spur of the moment. She was reading _The red diamond_ and said that it was her favorite book." He paused. He seemed to go into deep thought after that.

Seeing as Hyuna was a half elf, it was odd that she loved the story of Pelinal. But if I remember correctly, _The red diamond_ isn't a tale about Pelinals many deeds but a love story between the glorious night and his fare hop light companion. An erotica of sorts. If she wanted him to read that...

"I am telling her that you just ratted her out!" Inigo says while chortling uncontrollably. Inigo considered Hyuna a sister. Since Kei and Hyuna met Inigo when he was still very young, so he usually tells Hyuna everything. "She's going to be pissed."

"Kaidan, please, refrain from saying any further. It's already weird enough as is." Kei says as he walks back to serana at the front of the group. "And start reading, I should be able to hear you." He calls from the front of the group.

Serana turns around and puts two fingers to her eyes and then points them back at Kaidan as if saying _I'm keeping my eyes on you_. She then turned back to Kei and they continue there conversation.

Inigo and I chuckle at this while Erik stayed quiet, it seems like he doesn't want to get on Kaidans bad side. Lydia looked annoyed as usual.

"I don't hear you reading Kaidan." Serana calls out from the front of the group.

"Fuck" is the only thing kaidan says before reading out loud. Stuttering and misreading every once in a while. Kei and I would correct him when needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to name off all the characters classes.
> 
> Keitauka/Kei: Cleric/Heliomancer
> 
> Serana: blood hunter/necromancer
> 
> Kaidan: berserker
> 
> Inigo: rogue/archer
> 
> Lucien: magic bard
> 
> Erik: magic swordsman
> 
> Lydia: warrior
> 
> Hyuna: gunslinger


	4. Inigos and lydias adventure to Cyrodiil

"Inigo, are you going to be ready tomorrow?" Lydia asked. This tournament of might was starting to get exciting, the inability to calm down wasn't something I should be blamed for.

"Of course, Lydia, I'm going to be more than ready for my match tomorrow." I pause to take another swig from my tankard. "Being here in Cyrodiil, it's quite the experience, huh?" I say with my face still in the cup. Beer in a foreign province, the same I always get, yet it tastes different somehow.

"Yeah, compared to skyrim, it's much cleaner. Not a fan of the people on the other hand." She says before picking up a piece of salmon with a three finger position, then stuffing a piece of artisan bread down with it. "The food is quite nice though, a lot of salt." She says while chewing her food.

"Common skyrim rabble I see, no manners in the slightest." A posh nobleman calls out from the table to our left. "We have silverware here you know."

"Tis a feast, scoundrel, not a local bar." Another comments. "Maybe silverware is too rich for there blood. A trencher would've been more fitting for them."

Lydia stands to get up, but I put my hand on her shoulder and whistle a tune. Calming her down. She gets up once again and heads outside. I look after her on her way out. Ever since our departure with Erik six months ago, she seems to be... Worse.

"Do not let them get to you friend, they are our supporters after all." A feminine voice says from behind, I look behind and see a heavily covered individual, she was of average height and didn't show an inch of skin. Reminds me of Tauka, I miss him. "Inigo I presume?" She inquires. A raspy Argonian accent, as thick as day.

"Yes, that is I, but you forgot the _the brave_ at the end there, stranger?" I say searching for her eyes.

She takes a seat on my right side, removes her face mask and starts to gather food from the platter in front of us. Not giving me her name.

From what I can tell, her lower face was humanoid, dark of skin. Thick and pale brown lips with teeth reminiscent of an Argonians sticking out, the sides of her cheeks are painted with a splash of garnet red and emerald green scales, stopping at her lips and below her cheekbones. The of her nose in the shape of a cute button.

"So what brings you here stranger?" I ask, taking another swig of my beer. "A contestant?"

She coughs up a piece of bread at the last part. as if surprised by my question.

"You can say that, but I'm more curious about you. What brings Inigo the great to this tournament?" She asks while looking directly at me. Or I think she was looking directly at me. "You represent Elswyr, correct? You and the beast king."

"I'm here for a treasure that can only be obtained by winning the tournament, and yes, I do represent Elswyr." Pretty personal questions, I did not have a problem with that, it reminded me of my conversations with Tauka and his ability to dig into a person.

"You'll be going up against a nameless arch mage from Highrock for the preliminary round tomorrow then." She says as she takes a swig from her glass, a sweet honey smell coming from it. 

"Tea?" I ask a bit confused, usually feasts only serve alcoholic beverages. "Cyrodiil really is a bit different." I say jokingly.

"Huh?" She asks before looking at her glass, "oh, yeah. I had it specially made for this feast, a momentous occasion this tournament is. Why not enjoy it? Without alcohol of course, not much of a drinker myself."

"Ah, I understand. I had a brother from another mother who hated alcohol." I say. Feeling old wounds reopen.

"Ha, I have never heard of this _brother from another mother_ term before." She says while tilting her head, giving her quite a cute appearance.

"Oh um, maybe I can explain." I pause, thinking of a proper way to describe it. "Hmmm well, its when teo people are close enough to consider each other siblings. The female equivalent would be a sister from another mister."

She chuckles at this and goes for another sip from her tea. She then looks ahead, at the back of the head of a certain ebony warrior. After a minute of silence I awkwardly get up and take my leave. But before I could leave she puts her hand on top of my own.

"I don't think I am comfortable with this." I say as I look down at my hand.

She looks down and lifts her hand in a hurried blur. 

"I'm sorry about that, umm" she puts the hand she held my hand down with on the back of her head awkwardly. "I umm, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to tell you about the arena you will be using tomorrow."

"The arena? What about it?" I ask curiously. 

"Well, for the tournament this year we will be using the _dungeon diver arena."_ she says, as if expecting me to know what that is. "An arena that simulates different environments."

"Simulates different environments? What does this mean?" I ask.

"The arena will take different shapes every fight or change during the fight." She says after which she sips more of her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on whether you want to see what's up with Kaidan and his romantic voyage to Akavir with Hyuna or Luciens dungeon diving in the pursuit of tricking Harmaeus mora to win his lover back, Lady miira.


End file.
